


Not This Couch

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Therapy, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested: Request :) - Steve is a sex therapist and Bucky goes to see him on therapist!Sam's suggestion to treat his sex issues (physical/emotional/mental/mix, up to you) after coming back from war then ALLLLLLLL the sexing ensues 0:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Couch

“I don’t think it’s going to work out,” Bucky said, leaning back into the couch, folding his arms over his chest.

“You only cross your arms like that when you’re feeling especially blocked in terms of what you want to say,” Sergeant Wilson noted, reaching over to pick up the box of tissues, then standing to put them next to Bucky’s elbow. “Talk me through your thought process.”

“Well, first of all, I know we didn’t talk about this, because it’s so seldom fucking relevant,” Bucky grumbled, tightening his arms and resolutely ignoring the tissues as Sergeant Wilson resumed his own seat. “But the first thought you have when you walk into your sex therapist’s office  _definitely_  isn’t supposed to be, ‘Oh no, he’s hot.’”

Sergeant Wilson snorted with laughter. “The guy’s just over five and half feet tall and weighs a buck thirty on a good day. Nice way to finally out yourself to your sponsor, by the way.”

“So I like twinks, sue me,” Bucky shrugged. “I like girls, too. I like generally anybody who makes me feel like I can pick ‘em up and spin ‘em around. That a problem?”

“With me? Nah,” Sergeant Wilson grinned. “I wouldn’t be in this position if I couldn’t handle everything that comes with it. What else is wrong with him, besides general adorability?”

“He rolls his eyes when he talks about himself,” Bucky complained. “Like he thinks he’s a joke. You know what he was doin’ while we were talking about my dysfunction? He had a crock pot goin’ on the table in the back of the room, makin’ beef stew for his sickly neighbor. Smelled  _amazing_ , and beef stew’s my favorite. I said so. This little shit gives me half of it in a reusable container, tells me I look like I can use a good meal, and where to get bread to go with it.”

Sergeant Wilson shook with laughter, pressing one hand over his mouth.

"The fuck can I do with that? Nothin’.”

“Tell you what,” Sergeant Wilson said, leaning back in the chair. “This is totally off the record, but I’ll give Rogers a call, let him know why you won’t be coming back. If he’s interested, and you two happen to bump into each other in a non-professional capacity, maybe something can happen. Okay?”

“Jesus,” Bucky said, blushing, eyes going wide. “You serious?”

“Yeah, why not?” Sergeant Wilson shook his head, smiling. “Unless you’ve told him so much it’s going to make  _you_  uncomfortable.”

"Shit, I barely said anything,” Bucky sighed, pressing his hand over his face. “Took me fifteen minutes to untie my tongue enough to even talk about anything. I’m too Catholic for this.”

“But not too Catholic to be bisexual,” Sergeant Wilson noted.

“I’m a complex fella,” Bucky said, smirking and shrugging. “Now, can we talk about somethin’ else? I blush any harder, my face is gonna melt.”


End file.
